Closer Is Better Though
by sideburnsandbowlegs
Summary: Sam leaves Dean for 3 days when Dean flirts with a waiter at a diner. Finally deciding to make up, they have phonesex Read Distance Is Not So Bad for that and they hang up with a juicy promise. This is a sequel! WINCEST Sam/Dean Shower sex. Oneshot


_A/N: I said I would write a sequel to Distance Is Not So Bad if I got requests, and I can't believe it but people actually did ask for them! :D_

_This means you need to read that first, before reading this. You can find it on my profile _

_So here is some juicy shower sex! Dean comes to collect Sam!_

**Closer Is Better Though**

When Dean woke up, his cum had dried on his knuckles and chest. A feeling of excitement and expectation washed over his body. Sam was waiting for him… All spread out on the sheets, only 2 small towns over. He shivered with the promised of a great morning. He would make Sam make up for leaving him like that. Oh the things he had planned…

He quickly put on his clothes, and stuffed everything else in the duffel before slamming the door shut and checking out at the Front Office with a rush. He was this quick with his gun, or his burger eating skills, but this was Sammy. Sammy that was waiting for him with cum peppering his chest. Sammy who promised he would be waiting for Dean in the bed. Sammy who'd let Dean do anything he wanted with him. His jeans tightened around his crotch and he jumped into the car, pulling out onto the highway and breaking the speed limits within minutes.

3 hours later, he was at the motel that Sam texted the directions of. Thank god for small towns. Always so close to each other. He looked at the time Sam texted him. It was in the middle of the night. _He must've remembered to text me when he got up to take a piss… _Dean thought,and chuckled.

He picked the lock on the door, quietly slipping inside, only to see Sam's limp but muscled figure lying on the bed. He was beautiful. Early morning light dancing on his olive skin; deepening the curves his muscles created. He was still sleeping, and- _Oh fuck!_

He really hadn't showered; he didn't even bother to pull the comforter over him. Little beads of dried cum all over his chest like naughty freckles and he was sporting a delicious morning wood, heavily resting on his stomach. Dean almost forgot to breathe looking at Sam.

He licked his lips, and with that hunter swiftness, he took off all his clothes with perfect silence, occasionally eyeing Sam, making sure he didn't wake up.

He tiptoed his way to the bed, traced down Sam's chest with his fingers. Sam's cock jumped at the sensation, but he was still asleep, face relaxed and perfect.

He leaned down and placed a slow kiss on Sam's lips, tasting them like it was the first time all over again. Damn, he'd missed Sam. There was no way he was letting him take off like that ever again.

Sam had woken up under the kiss, startled at first, but then he recovered quickly, throwing an arm around Dean's neck and pulling him close till he climbed up on the bed and rested on him with his full weight. He was willingly pinned to the bed, and there was nothing hotter than that.

Sam broke the kiss, and blinked a few times, trying to get the blurriness out of his eyes. "Mmm. Morning.."

"Morning." Dean mumbled into his mouth. "God Sammy, you really did do it. So perfect, showing me how you got off on my voice. How you came all over yourself, listening to me to the same. Fuck…" Dean hummed, sweet drops of want pouring out of his words.

He rolled his hips in to Sam's, getting their cocks to brush up against each other, making them both impossibly hard.

Then he started sucking and licking down Sam's throat, and found his way to Sam's chest, leaving small purple breadcrumbs behind. He could trace them back to find Sam's sweet and swollen lips again. He could trace them back home.

He licked and nipped, eliciting gasps and moans with every bite, and every stroke of tongue. He'd promised to lick Sam off. But he didn't think Sam would come this hard. He was a beautiful mess. They both needed a shower.

He promptly got up, dragging Sam up with him. "Hey, wha- what are you doing?" Sam protested.

"You and I… We're gonna take a shower, and not a clean one at that, because you made a bigger mess than I expected Sammy." Dean smiled and yanked at Sam's arm.

Sam followed him to the bathroom where he sank down on his knees before the shower cabin to suck Dean off.

"Fuck, yes, Sammy. Your mouth… Fuck." He gasped as he clung to Sam's ruffled hair with tight fists.

Sam swallowed him whole, making clear that this was his way of overreacting and bolting out on Dean. Dean had already forgiven him the moment he flicked his tongue over Dean's slit.

Dean tugged on Sam's hair and his dick sprung free with a loud obscene pop. Sam looked up at Dean , confused as to why Dean pulled him back.

"Damn it, Sam, you almost made me come. I need this to last a little longer than that. That fucking mouth of yours…" Dean growled, getting Sam back up on his feet and pushing him into the shower.

He pinned Sam against the tiled wall, turning on the warm spray of water. While one hand grabbed at Sam's hair again, the other stroked down his back, traveled south to land on Sam's ass, spreading the cheeks to get better access to his tight hole.

He circled around it, muffling Sam's moans with his mouth, biting at Sam's lower lip.

He was shaking under Dean's touch. Dean always knew how to play Sam's body. And damn, he was extra attentive to his every spot today.

He felt Dean's fingers slowly pressing in, first his index finger, opening him up good and hot.

He leaned into the touch, tilting his head for Dean to attend to his neck. When the sensation was too hard to hold back, he bit down on Dean's shoulder, drawing blood, and getting Dean to open him up faster, slipping finger after finger in, till he was all ready for Dean.

"Turn around, Sammy, come on." Dean pressed a bruising kiss to Sam's lips and then let go, allowing Sam to turn around and spread his legs as the water fell on both their backs with a steady beat, getting their nerves to wake up. Dean sank down, opening Sam's cheeks with both hands gripping and squeezing as Sam scratched at the tiles, trying to stay on his weak knees.

He licked Sam up, rimmed him till Sam's cock was leaking precome that perfect little bead clinging to the tip of his cock. He licked his way up, from his ass to his spine, then to his neck and ending behind his ear, whispering sweet nothings into Sam's ear as he pushed the head of his cock inside Sam's tight little hole. Three days of no sex had gotten Sam so tight that Dean thought he was losing his mind. Sam was enveloping him, taking him in tighter than ever, squeezing, and making it impossible for Dean to hold on any longer.

He thrust up into Sam, brushing over his sweet spot repeatedly, fucking him into the wall as Sam shouted out his name like a chant. He tightened his hold on Sam's hips. The hips that will be bruised with Dean's fingerprints. He aligned himself better, sending jolts of pleasure up both their spines, nipping at Sam's shoulder blades. He reached over with one hand and grabbed Sam's cock.

"Oh fuck, Dean. Yes!" Sam shouted, uncontrollably fucking into Dean's hand, bucking his hips further with every flick of thumb Dean gave his slit.

Dean was starting to feel his orgasm building inside him, his balls tightening up, burning him, getting the muscles on his thighs locked and heavy. He could feel Sam's hole tightening around him too. Sam was getting close.

He picked up speed, pounding into Sam harder and faster, while he worked his palm on Sam's cock, and before they knew it, waves of pleasure crashed down on them, Dean spurting his come deep inside Sam, while Sam pumped his load onto the tiles. He pressed his forehead onto the warm surface, and rode out his orgasm as Dean's cock twitched and pulsed inside him, shooting deep and hasty.

After they came down from their high, Dean turned Sam over and kissed him, like he hasn't even started yet. It was deep, and searching. Their tongues curled around each other, both of them moaning into the kiss with the friction of their softening but still sensitive cocks rubbing up against each other.

"Told you it wasn't the clean kind I was talking about." Dean chuckled.

"Mmm… Dean, I'm definitely leaving your ass more often." Sam smiled, closing his eyes.

"Like hell you are!" Dean yelled, and placed a punishing kiss on Sam's swollen lips, licking the teasing drops of water off them.

Distance was not so bad, but closer was better. Definitely better.


End file.
